pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Worms: Revolution
' Worms: Revolution '''is a turn-based strategy artillery game released in October 2012 for Steam on PC and consoles. It is one of the newest games of the popular Worms series of gaming, developed by Team17. Apple Macintosh version was released on June 6, 2013. In Worms: Revolution, as well as every other Worms game in the series, a team of up to four earthworms use various weapons (a Bazooka, for example) in skillful and strategic ways in order to defeat the opposing team. The game is turn-based, which means players must take turns during battle. A player's turn ends if he/she uses a weapon, hurts him/herself, or if the turn time expires (there is a time limit for each turn). There can be up to four teams. Each team is controlled by one player. Four teams means four players must play. If a team loses all of it's Worms, the team is out of the game. The last team standing wins. These are the Deathmatch rules. There are other game modes, too. Worms: Revolution is now presented in a 2.5D style of gameplay, unlike the previous 2D/3D Worms games. There are also new water weapons to use against your opponents. There is single player, multiplayer, and online play. In single player, there is a story mode where your Worms must accomplish many missions with different themes (Sewer theme, for example). The most significant new feature in Worms: Revolution is there are now different Worm classes: Soldier, Scientist, Scout, and Heavy (similar to Team Fortress 2). Soldier is the normal, well-rounded Worm, Scientist is the genius who enhances the Electromagnets and Sentry Guns, Scout is the small-sized Worm who can move around very quickly, and Heavy is the big, bulky Worm who hits Worms with melee attacks stronger, such as the Baseball Bat. However, Heavy moves around quite slowly, due to his large size. There are also various customisation options for changing Worm appearances, match rules, weapon loadouts and stage appearances. There are also many new weapons and utilities. One named '''Boggy B', for example, is a weapon, that you use by calling in a Worm named Boggy B to throw a Grenade to the selected target (Boggy B is also the main protagonist of Worms). Like in every other Worms game, a Worm dies if it's health reaches zero, if it falls into the water and drowns, or if it is knocked off the screen's edges (this can happen in cavern levels in the 2D Worms games only). PewDiePie made Worms: Revolution videos and played it in those videos with UberHaxorNova, Sp00nerism, and Cryaotic. He played with them in 6 videos, each were usually around 15 minutes. PewDiePie and Cryaotic were allied teams, they were both team red. UberHaxorNova and Sp00nerism were allied teams too, they were both team green. In the first round of Match 1, PewDiePie and Cryaotic (red alliance) won, and in the first round of Match 2, the red alliance won again. In Match 3, UberHaxorNova and Sp00nerism are now team blue instead of team green (doesn't really make a difference), and this time UberHaxorNova and Sp00nerism finally won. After that, there are currently no more Worms videos from PewDiePie. Fun fact: PewDiePie kept using a weapon known as the "Mole Bomb", but was always unsuccessful, and his misuse of the mole resulted in hilarious failures. In the end of the last Worms video, after he lost, PewDiePie said he will never use the Mole Bomb ever again. Also many failures were seen during the videos, which made the videos hilarious to watch. Episodes: "Nova / Sp00n / Cry / Pewds - Worms Revolution Part (1) Match (1)" "Nova / Sp00n / Cry / Pewds - Worms Revolution Part (2) Match (1)" "Nova / Sp00n / Cry / Pewds - Worms Revolution Part (3) Match (1)" "Worms Revolution (4) w/ Cry, Nova & Sp00n! Match 2" "Nova / Sp00n / Cry / Pewds - Worms Revolution (5) Match 3" "Worms Revolution (6) w/ Cry, Nova & Sp00n! Match 3 (FINAL)" Category:Games Category:Episodes